


Songs Of The Phoenix

by ByThePhoenix



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByThePhoenix/pseuds/ByThePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabeau Bordeaux is a 28 year old magic user and the guardian of the phoenix. She must protect the next phoenix host which is Hope Summers and her children as well. As she protects her children and the host she has to come to terms with her past, which includes her estranged husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Then Guardian Of The Phoenix

CH. 1  
  
Everything happens for a reason. That’s what I have been told all my life, but how can I be sure about that though. My life has always been complicated, but I don’t think I would change any of it. There are events that have occurred because of people around me and some because of the decisions I have made. Sometimes I wonder what would happened if I had never done what I have done; but if I hadn’t, would I have the life I have now and would the guilt I felt still be there. There is so much I have seen but there are things I still wish to see. But I am ready for whatever the universe throws at me.  
  
I still felt guilty for not telling them, but if they were in my shoes they probably done the same thing. I couldn’t help it though, I have been hiding for ten years and I couldn’t live that life anymore, neither could my children. So I sat there as I watched as they interacted with the children on Utopia X. I wasn’t really welcomed by certain individuals aka Emma Frost and Scott Summers. Even though I couldn’t stand Scott most of the time, I made a promise to a dear friend to protect her loved ones and in return she helped me to better understand myself and the power I held. I wasn’t just your average twenty eight year old mom of six. My name is Isabeau Bordeaux and I am an elemental magic user and a guardian of the Phoenix. My job was to protect the host of the phoenix force and keep the M’Kraan crystal out of the hands of those that would use its powers for evil. Problem was that I had just found the new phoenix host, who was unknown to anyone besides myself; but the M’Kraan crystal was not on earth, it was with the Shi’ar. Luckily for me it was being carefully delivered to me by Gladiator. It’s kind of weird that the ruler of the Shi’ar Empire was delivering me one of the most powerful objects in existence to me; but technically he wasn’t the true ruler of the Shi’ar. The child of Gabriel Summers and Deathbird was the true heir to the throne but she was only nine years old and in my custody. My life really is complicated. Technically I only have four biological children and two adopted children. Even though I may be a guardian of the phoenix, my children still came first. It may sound a bit selfish but I have hid for most of my life to protect them and the phoenix wasn’t going to appear for some time now. The phoenix force in reality didn’t really worry me because I knew when it was going to appear and I knew what I had to do, but right now I had to explain to certain people why I was here in the first place.  
  
“MOMMY,” Screamed the familiar voice of my oldest daughter.  
  
I jumped up from where I was and ran to were the scream came from. I found my oldest daughter Lili being held by the throat by one Victor Creed. My motherly instinct was screaming at me to kill him for hurting one of my babies. Before I could do anything a figure appeared behind Sabortooth with a gun pointed at his head.  
  
“Victor, I would advice you to let the child go or I will be forced to paint the beach with your blood,” Hissed the familiar voice of my aunt.  
“Why do you care the about kid Mystique? she’s just one of the runts family members,” Growled Sabortooth tightening his grip on my daughters neck.  
“Creed let my daughter go or I will destroy you,” I bellowed as rage started to consume me.  
“Now I get it. Should have known this little runt was yours, but how the fuck did you become related to the big runt,” Questioned Sabortooth finally loosening his hold on Lili’s throat.  
“It doesn’t concern you Victor, now let her go before I end your miserable life,” Hissed Mystique narrowing her amber eyes.  
“Mommy, please make it stop,” Cried Lili still struggling to get free.  
“Creed, you have ten seconds to get your filthy hands off my daughter or I will show you I’m not the scared little girl I used to be,” I growled taking a step towards him.  
“You think I’m afraid of a pipsqueak li.…GGGRRAAHHHH,” Snarled Sabortooth in pain as something blasted him in the back causing him to drop Lili.  
“Homme you should have known better then ta attack us especially one of the petites,” Came a smooth Cajun accent.  
  
I looked up to see Remy holding standing not far from me with the rest of the x-men behind him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Mystique with Lili in her arms. I took Lili from her and proceeded to walk past them towards the med bay. I could feel there eyes on me as I walked away from them. When I entered the med bay I placed Lili on one of the many  beds. Hank was already by my side looking over my daughter making sure she was ok. I stood there silently watching Hank as he checked Lili’s blood pressure and an assortment of tests to make sure she was physically ok. I was still concerned on how she was mentally. My children have never been attacked or had there lives threatened so directly before; usually the threats were indirect and I had taken my children away from the outside world before the threats became to great. I was broken out of my thoughts by Hank as he ushered me out of the med bay and told me to get some air. I couldn’t really argue, one he shoved me out of the med bay and two, he knew it was for the better if I tried to relax. So I took Hank’s advise but I found it a lot harder than I expected. Ever since I took my children to Doctor Strange’s monastery , I felt like I was constantly walking on egg shells. Even though it was one of the safest places on the earth for my children and I, I couldn’t shale the fear of my children being taken from me. I hadn’t felt safe for years until I came to Utopia. Even though I had only been on Utopia for a couple of weeks I somehow felt safer, like I didn’t have to worry about someone hiding in the shadows or worry about being watched. My aunt Raven said something about it possibly having to do with the fact that I felt safer when I was around family and people I considered family. It was true, I did feel a bit more at home here than anywhere else. I guess home truly was were the heart was.

* * *

They knew something was wrong, I knew they did. When I had returned from my meditation session and wandered into one of the many living rooms of Utopia I found not only Logan waiting form me. Of course Logan would be the one to talk to me. Scott knew if he came near me after what he had pulled when I first arrived I would possibly kill him. I took a seat in one of the chairs knowing full well it probably would best if I tried to get comfortable while I talked to Logan. Logan took a seat on the couch across from me before he spoke.  
  
“So you want to tell me why Creed attacked your daughter,” Asked Logan his stare never faltering.  
“I don’t know, I presume he was after me and he found Lili instead,” I lied.  
“Why would he be after you,” Questioned Logan looking like he didn’t quite believe me.  
“Creed’s been trying to kill me for years, remember his son was my cousin and I was there when Creed used to beat him and occasionally beat me and hunt me though the woods for sport; that man has hated me ever since he laid eyes on me,” I explained trying to shake the memories of my childhood from my mind.  
“I never knew about that; I’m sorry, I wish you hadn’t had to gob through it,” Apologized who look slightly mortified that I had been through that.  
“It was a long time ago and the past is the past; I‘ll be ok, I promise,” I said softy.  
“We’re just worried about you, hell I think Summers may even be a bit con concerned; also out of curiosity what’s with you and Cyke, you used to look up to him and now its like your bitter enemies,” Asked Logan curiously.  
“I grew up and he isn’t the man I used to look up to, also he’s pissed because I have some of Jean’s belongings that I refuse to give him; that’s what we were fighting about when I arrived on Utopia, he knew i9 have had them for years and he asked for them and I said no. After I said no, he overreacted and it caused us to fight, people should know by now I don’t like being screamed at,” I hissed venomously, just thinking about the fight made my blood boil.  
“I’m not saying you should or need to give them back but you two need to start getting along or at least act like it; I think most of us would prefer if you two didn’t fight like that again, you damn near took his head off when you threw a ice spike at him,” Sighed Logan; I guess he was right.  
“I’ll try, I’ll do it for because I don’t want my children seeing me that angry again,” I replied.  
“Well I think we should probably get some sleep ,especially after what’s happened today, good night darlin,’ Said Logan before he left me to my thoughts.  
  
I felt bad that I had lied to Logan about why Creed had attacked Lili. In actuality he hadn’t known Lili was mine until I had told him to get his hands of my daughter. He did somehow know they she was related to Logan though. I was concerned about he knew that because if he knew that, that could only mean that the person I had been hiding my children from these past two years and was the same man hiding in the shadows as he controlled events that occurred throughout Logan’s life. Maybe it was time to tell them everything and why I was here. Now that ‘HE’ knew the existence of my children, maybe it was time to tell everything. It was time to tell them my real reasons for being here. The reason I was here was because the new phoenix host was here and I had to protect her without alerting anyone. That was my task as the guardian. My goal here was to find sanctuary for my children and to finally get rid of the enemy that has sought my whereabouts for so long. It was time for me to stop hiding because my children deserved a proper life in the outside world. I had hid the twins in Doctor Strange’s monastery in Tibet where he had trained me years before I had them. I eventually hid my other children besides Angelo there. Angelo was left with the x-men when I went to do more training with Doctor Strange. I felt so much guilt for leaving my children behind but I had done it because I hadn’t been strong enough to protect them from the monsters that were set on harming them. Now that I was stronger I could protect them and the host. The newsong was coming upon us and if what the oracle told me will transpire on the day of the phoenix newsong I must stop it.  
  
 **Well I hope you liked the introduction chapter. You guys probably have a bunch of questions because there are a lot of things in here that leave you wondering and that was what I intended. How do Isabeau and Mystique know each other and why did Mystique help her? Why did Sabortooth attack Lili? Also can you guess how Isabeau and her daughter are related to Wolverine? Just to tell you Isabeau isn’t biologically related to Logan, but Lili is. Sorry I can’t help myself, I like people to wonder because it builds suspense. So don’t forget to review and remember I don’t believe in Mary Sue characters so if you think Isabeau seems mary sue that’s your opinion and your entitled to your opinion but I do hope you enjoy.  Well later days my little duckies.**  
  
  



	2. What The WarsongLeft Behind

CH. 2

Today was just miserable so far; the next morning after I had taken Lili to the med bay I had I was informed that Sabortooth had escaped. He was probably on his way to tell his master of my whereabouts. This prompted me to go to the senior members of the x-men, and tell them my true reason for coming here. My aunt Raven had taken a seat beside my cousin Anna as I explained myself.

"I haven't been completely Truthful about why I am here and why Victor Creed attacked my daughter yesterday," I said watching as I got curious looks.

"What are you talking about darlin," Questioned Logan.

"the real reason I am here is to protect the next phoenix host and Logan the real reason Creed attacked Lili was because she's and Damon are your grandchildren," I confessed watching as some peoples eyes went wide with shock and also receiving dirty looks from others.

"Wait wouldn't that make Daken there father, Logan has another son we aren't aware of," Questioned Hank.

"Daken is there father and he's also….he's my….my husband," I confessed waiting for the disappointed looks and the dirty looms but they never came. All I received was Logan pulling me into a hug.

"Darlin why didn't you tell me, why didn't you tell me I had grandchildren," Asked Logan.

"I was afraid, I ran away after I found Romulus at my house; I didn't know what to do, please don't blame Namor or Doctor Strange, I made them promise not to tell," I said as tears started cascading down my face.

"We're not mad Isabeau, its just so unexpected, does Daken know," Questioned Hank as he came over to me with some tissue to dry my eyes.

"No, after I found out I was about two weeks pregnant I was trying to figure out how to tell him when I came home from the store only to find Daken talking to Romulus in the backyard, I can still remember the way that man smiled at me, the kind of smile that belonged to a monster," I replied shivering at the mere memory how he had smiled at me.

"Well technically doesn't know who the father is, but I guess its not really complicated to figure out," Commented Mystique who received a glare from Logan.

"Raven are you trying to scare her," Growled Logan who was still holding onto me like I was going to break.

"Logan I'm fine," I said softly.

"I have a question, who's the new phoenix host?" Asked Scott.

"I don't know," I lied, I couldn't tell them; they would understand when that day comes.

"Scott maybe you and I should go for a walk," Suggested Emma as she pulled Scott with her as she turned to leave.

"I think I'm going to go lye down," I said still feeling tired from yesterday.

That knowing feeling of regret was back. I knew I should of told them about the host but I couldn't risk it. Not even Namor knew and he has been through more with me then anyone else. Namor is the one that helped me hide during my pregnancy. He was the one that had helped me find my way to Doctor Strange. They already knew that Namor and I had been romantically involved and even conceived a child together. We had a daughter named Marina, who was the royal heir to the throne of Atlantis. I had never meant for it to happen. But he had been the only one there to comfort me after the birth of the twins. Our relationship hadn't lasted long after Marina was born. Some of the Atlantian people didn't like the idea of there king being half human and half Atlantian, but for there princess to be only a quarter Atlantian was even worse. After an attack on her life I decided to raise her in the monastery with her brother and sister. That was all I was willing to tell them for the time being and for now they seemed to be fine with that; but for how long?

* * *

I felt warm, very warm to be exact. I don't get warm easily; the reason is because I have like no body heat due to my powers. I use ice magic and for some reason because of it I don't have any body heat, which keeps me usually at room temperature or colder. But at the moment I felt like something or someone was cuddling my side. I opened my eyes to see my son Damon (Lili's twin) cuddled into my side with his head resting against my arm. He looked so peaceful and content which was the opposite of how I felt right now. My children were my world and the thought of one of them being hurt felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest. It was my greatest fear that Romulus would find me and take the twins and turn them into there father. I loved Daken, that's how it had started. I was eighteen and somehow he had broken away from Romulus' control. I was a stupid kid and he was someone that had seemed to care for me. Everything was fine at first, but then I found out I was pregnant. I hadn't told him because I was afraid. My fears worsened when I had come home one day to find a looming shadow of a man talking to Daken. I remember him so well, especially the way he smiled at me. The kind of smile that was sadistic in nature and the kind of smile that belonged to a monster. I knew I had to leave; so I did. I left a note saying I was leaving and that was it. It may have seemed cruel but I was afraid for the children I was about to have. But It was a decision I chose to make and I have to stand by it for the rest of my life.

"Mom….are you ok?" Came the voice of my son breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes, go back to sleep," Replied as I pulled the blanket over him.

"Ok, love you mom," Whispered Damon before falling back to sleep.

I made sure he was fast asleep before I got up to get some fresh air. Namor was also fast asleep in the bed across the room with Marina snuggled up to him, which made me smile. Lili was still in the med bay being watched by Hank and Ororo. Angelo and Brandon (my youngest son) where also passed out in there beds. That only left Shi'ara. I still can't believe I named the heir to the Shi'ar Empire after the species itself but added an A at the end. Well Gabriel had told me to come up with something unique. So I suggested Shi'ara, because she was now the only true heir and will bring a new beginning to the people of the Shi'ar Empire. The name suited her because the people adored there princess; if only her mother good feel the same. Shi'ara was put into my custody by Gabriel when he had found out Deathbird had been physically and mentally abusing her because Shi'ara looked more human than Shi'ar. I did it because I have known Gabriel since I was a young girl. I had met him when he had from what he said 'come back to earth'. We became good friends and I cared for him deeply. Even though he has done horrible things I still miss him and somewhere deep in my heart I know he's out there. I still remember the day he had brought me to Shi'ar 'throneworld' of Chandilar to see his newborn daughter. I was initially made her godmother which didn't seem to sit well with Deathbird. I have never regretted any part of it though, especially the day I was given Shi'ara and was made her legal guardian. I would never give up any of my children; that's why I had to become stronger.

As I got caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice a figure step in front of me until it was too late. I ended up crashing into said figure and ended up falling to the ground bringing the other person with me. I rubbed my now aching head before looking up to see if the other person was ok. What shocked me was that I had crashed into one of the Stepford Cuckoos. It was the one Cuckoo I had been trying to avoid like the plague. Celeste Cuckoo, the once temporary and now damaged host of the Phoenix. The Phoenix had left Cuckoos and her especially damaged after the Warsong. She and her sisters were left without the ability to feel emotion after locking fragments of the phoenix inside there diamond hearts. Why she had sought me out I had no idea, but I couldn't avoid her forever.

"Hello Celeste is there something I can help you with," I questioned politely as I helped her to her feet.

"Yes there is, I want to talk to you, it's very important," Replied Celeste as she smoothed out the creases in her skirt.

"Well, what is it you wish to talk to me about," I asked as I walked her over to one of the couches in the sitting room.

"Mother told us about you being the Guardian of the phoenix and how you are here to protect the next phoenix host; is that true?" Asked Celeste.

"Yes," I answered bluntly.

"It isn't me is it? I mean I'm not the host am I," Asked Celeste in a worried voice.

"No, you where only a temporary host and I know what she did to you and I will find a way to give back your emotions," I replied patting her back in comfort.

"Mother is afraid it will destroy us, especially me this time; it is one of the reasons why she hates the phoenix so much," Explained Celeste as she leaned her head on my shoulder which surprised me.

"Emma has a reason to hate her, I would hate to see me children robbed of there emotions," I said patting her head.

"Why do you call it 'she'," Asked Celeste as she lifted her head in curiosity.

"Because the Phoenix is female, it isn't what you all believe it to be; yes it is an avatar of life, death and rebirth but it is a pardoxial creature that once started out like you and me, she was born not long ago but as a creature of paradox she traveled to when the universe was formed till she could find her home," I explained, which received a even more confused look from Celeste.

"I understand she is female but what does that all mean," Questioned Celeste tilting her head to the side awaiting an answer.

"You'll learn in due time, but for now tell Emma I will help to find a way to extract the phoenix fragments from you and your sisters," I said as I stood to leave.

"Ok, but I have one more question before you go," Said Celeste suddenly.

"What it is," I asked softly.

"Why do you hate mother and Scott?" Inquired Celeste.

"I don't hate Emma, we just don't always see eye to eye and I can't really say I hate Scott; I just hate what he has become, he isn't the man I used to look up," I explained before I left without another word.

After I left Celeste to her thoughts I found a place in the training room where I wouldn't be disturbed. Daily I would meditate and sometimes use my meditation sessions to astral project myself into the white hot room and talk to Jean. But today I just needed a quiet meditation session before I went to bed. Today wasn't exactly the best and I was still slightly shaken up. I just wish Jean was here to guide me, but that was a wish far from my reach. I still remember when I met the x-men, since that day I had idolized them as my heroes. I wanted to be as strong as them, so I could protect what family I have left. My family had been left broken after the death of my parents. I had made my own family, but still something didn't seem right. Maybe it was time for me to finally confront my fears and actually confront my so called husband. The twins deserve to know who there father was. I could only hope that he accepted them, I could only hope.

**Well everyone that was chapter two. As usual I accept constructive criticism as long as it is polite. I'm sorry if there may be any spelling mistakes, if there is you can tell me and i'll try and fix it. I would love to hear what you have to say about story cause it is a little different then i usually i hope everyone enjoyewd the chapter; later days my little duckies.**


	3. Unannounced Guests And Truths Revealed

Ch. 3

The next day was a bit better; I woke up refreshed and everyone seemed in a good mood. I managed to get through most of the day without getting stressed. Between Namor trying to rekindle what we once had and trying to keep everyone from killing each other I have been very stressed. Also the fact that Aunt Raven had disappeared made me worry even more. She's basically the only family I have had since I was eleven when my parents died before I met both Rogue when I was fourteen and met Kurt when I was seventeen. Losing Kurt was one of the most horrible things I had felt in so long. When I first arrived on Utopia Rogue had avoided my eyes as she tried to tell me something. In the end Remy had told me what happened. I remembered as I crumbled to the floor and cried, cried for the first time since I left my children at the monastery five years ago so I could train with Jean. It's like something in the universe was intent on taking I love away from me and why I was so defensive when it came to my children. I gave up the last five years of raising my children so I could train as the guardian of the phoenix. Things got complicated when I had Brandon. While training with Jean I had wondered out of the white hot room and managed with SHIELD for a bit. I had been close friends of Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter for years as well as the other avengers. Steve and Sharon were having some trouble because Steve wanted kids but Sharon did not and also because she couldn't have children. There was also Sharon's fear of SHIELD stepping in and taking the child because they seem to think that they own Captain America. So I volunteered to be have the child. We talked about it and we all agreed. Sharon only left out one little detail and that was that I was going to be the child's biological mother. I thought it was going to be gestational surrogacy which is a transfer of a previously created embryo is put into the surrogate. But it ended up being were I was being artificially inseminated with Steve's Sperm. In the end SHIELD did try to pull something but Fury didn't say much when he found out the child was mine; he looked more surprised more than anything and possibly a little worried. Nick had seen what I could do and its why I was sent to train with Doctor Strange in the first place. What none of us knew was that Hydra had learned of Brandon's birth and then all hell broke loose. When I said I couldn't control my powers I wasn't kidding. Hell has no fury then a furious mother, especially when you try to take my child. Once again I had to take another one of my children into hiding and as usual my teacher welcomed me with open arms. But that was the path I chose and I stuck by it and I would continue down it. That path has now led me here and I couldn't be happier. I finally felt strong enough to bring my children into the world I have feared for so long. This was my new beginning.

Everyone was so quiet. The twins were following there grandfather, Marina was playing with Brandon while being watched by Angelo and Namor. Shi'ara was pestering her uncle, which was cute because Scott couldn't help but love her. Everything seemed to be going good. That of course was until a certain aunt of mine came waltzing in with someone I hadn't planned to see so soon. Everyone just seemed to freeze except for one person. Lili, she knew who she was and before I could do anything she was already half way across the room running towards the father she has always wanted to meet.

"DADDY," Squealed Lili as she came to a sudden stop in front of Daken before hugging his legs.

"So this is the surprise you told me about," Said Daken as he gave a look to my aunt before his gaze fell on me.

"What in da hell is he doin here," Growled Remy as he walked into the room.

"Here to find my wife and apparently I have a kid," Replied Daken.

"Dear, you have twins," Said Mystique as she crossed the room and sat elegantly in one of the many chairs.

"So Bo, long time no see, seems we have a bit to discuss," Said Daken as he walked up to me causing Namor to stand between us.

"Logan I want him removed now," Growled Namor as he hid me from Daken's line of sight.

"I'd like to see you remove me fish boy," Snarled Daken as he unsheathed his claws.

"I'll destroy you boy," Growled Namor which caused Daken to lunge at him.

"ENOUGH," I yelled letting my magic loose as I put up a ice wall in between the two men.

All eyes were on me and I knew I had let two much of magic loose. The floor was completely encased in ice and Both Daken and Namor had ice covering the feet. This is why I try to keep my magic locked up, because when I didn't it could go out of control. I was an ice witch, unlike most magic users who could control most elements and there were some that could only harness one but I was different. When I was born I had been born with an irregular amount of magic passed down from my dad's side. I was the first in the family to gain magic in over a thousand years. Its like all the magic in my family had built up and skipped every member until it got to me. Magic doesn't usually work that way, but that's how I saw it. My parents hadn't known what to do because even as a baby my magic would run loose which apparently made certain individuals notice. When I say certain individuals I mean the Ancient One. He had sealed a portion so I would be able to only use enough magic that I could hurt anyone. I had grown up with only a quarter of my magic and when I was sixteen I managed to accidentally unseal another quarter of it which didn't go as I had expected. It's what made SHIELD step in and I had been forced to go to Doctor Strange and train. I currently had half of my magic and the seal on my magic was slowly dissolving since the ancient ones death. That's one of the other reasons I agreed to be the guardian of the phoenix, the powers granted by the phoenix granted me the ability to put up another seal that would be there when the other one finally gave. That's why I was so afraid of my magic. I was afraid what destruction I could cause if my magic was unsealed. It's why I concentrated and right now I couldn't and now there was ice slowly forming around me and around the room. What made I worse was the look of fear I was getting from the people in the room. I was so scared, I just wanted to disappear.

"Bo, its alright just please calm down," Pleaded Mystique.

"Mommy," Squeaked Lili in between sobs as she began to cry.

"Darlin, please its going to be fine, just please try to control it," Said Logan as he picked Lili up and rocked her back and forth trying to calm her.

I felt something grab onto my waist as everyone tried to calm me. I looked down and found Damon hugging my waist. He looked so calm, so much like his father.

"Mom its ok, please calm down, we're here for you," Said Damon as I let my anger melt away along with the ice.  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, any of you," I cried.  
"Mommy, why are you crying," questioned Marina as she stood in front of me with her head cocked to the side.  
"Mom, you ok," Questioned Angelo as he held a now crying Brandon, who seemed utterly terrified.

I made my children cry. I terrified them. I dropped to my knees and couldn't stop the tears that fell. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug. I noticed the familiar mixture of brown and white hair of my cousin brush my face. I just sat there motionless until I felt cup my face. I looked up and found myself starring into the beautiful blue eyes I haven't gazed upon in so long. The same eyes that used to hold so much love that now held so much pain and anger. His usual smirk faded into that soft smile I had only seen rarely when we were together.

"Aki I'm so scared, m-my magic, I cant control it," I whimpered as tears once again fell.

"It's ok Koi, your strong and you can control it I know you can," Said Daken surprising everyone in the room with his kindness.

"We believe in you, just like you believe in us, even when darkness consumes you we will be there to be your shining light," Said Shi'ara saying the words I once told Gabriel a long time ago.

"I remember you speaking those exact words when I first discovered my powers, you gave me hope and made me be proud of my powers instead of being afraid of them," Said Angelo, his words making me remember the day I first found him.

"You don't need to do this alone darlin, we're here for you and that also means protecting Hope," Said Logan.

"We know about Hope being the new phoenix, what we don't know it why you were trying to hide that fact," Said Scott who seemed concerned an irritated at the same time.

"Hey boy scout give it a rest, you back off or I'll put some holes in you," Snarled Daken unsheathing his claws once again.

"Both of you stop, put your differences aside because right now nothings matters besides helping Bo; Scott I'll deal with you later," Snapped Emma glaring daggers at Scott and Daken.

"Thank you Emma," I practically whispered as I took a hold of Daken's wrist and dragged him with me so we could talk alone.

"Should we leave them alone, I never seen ma' cousins mood change that fast before, should we be worried," Asked Rogue giving Logan a concerned look.

"She'll be fine, the worst that could happen is that she'll put him through a couple walls which probably would do him some good," Chuckled Mystique putting a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder.

So we talked, something we probably both needed. I told him why I left and he said nothing, knowing I had done the right thing. We talked about a lot of things, like the kids and how I wanted them to have a father. Daken seemed sceptical, he knew he didn't know the first thing about raising a child, but neither had I until I learned. This doesn't mean I completely trust him, that would be stupid to completely trust him. I love him to death but there was still a lot of things we had to talk about and there were things he had to prove to me before I let him back in, husband or not. This probably was the hardest thing I have ever done. To sit and talk to the man that had changed my life, the same man that had made me run, the same man I still couldn't help but love. Even though I was immune to his pheromones he still affected me in a way I couldn't seem to describe. I didn't know he felt about me, it had been ten years and that is long time to still love someone, especially Daken. It was a surprise that we were even married, but he is the one that proposed. I had been a stupid eighteen year old that wanted someone to care about her. I had felt alone and when I met Daken, something just clicked. Now, I didn't know what to think. I also was on and off again with Namor, still not completely trusting with him since I found out he had slept with Emma. His excuse was that I wasn't around; I still don't get how that justified why he slept with a woman that was in a relationship. I couldn't think about that though, I needed to deal with the matter at hand.

He was taking this well, to well. I would never would have guessed Daken may actually be capable of taking care of a child. Well technically letting your ten year old daughter crawl onto your shoulders and hang onto you buy your hair wasn't exactly considered taking care of a child. He was letting Lili amuse herself, while Damon on the other hand kept glaring at him. It had to be a family trait, the whole hating your father thing seemed to be hereditary. For some reason Damon seemed to think it was Daken's fault that I left and had to leave them to train with Jean. I can't completely disagree but I still didn't like that my son hated his father, hell he considered Namor his father figure. Sometimes I felt like I failed as a mother for letting his hate for his father grow so great. Lili was different though, I had told her small stories about her father but left out many details. Even for a ten year old and even knowing what her father was, she still loved him and it had been her dream to at least meet him once. How could I as a mother deny her that right. My parents hadn't denied me the right to meet my aunt Raven, even though she is considered a mutant terrorist and is considered dangerous, they still excepted her with open arms. Maybe he would change for them, maybe I could change him. He was now free from Romulus and I guess that made it a little better. I just hope for the sake of my children that I'm not wrong about him being changed. By the phoenix please let him be a good father. I could only hope.

* * *

I had to be dreaming. There was no way this was possible, could it? My oldest son who claimed to hate his father was currently past out along with his sister on the couch with there father. All three of them were peacefully asleep which was odd because Daken never let his guard down like this. Unless...no it couldn't be. I knew the twins were like there father in many ways when it came to there powers but surely they couldn't have pheromone control. Not even Logan had that ability; there was only one way to find out. I walked over to my sleeping children and sat down close to were Lili was and by the phoenix there it was. That smell, that same smell I would smell when Daken would try to use his pheromones on me. It was the smell of strawberries and honey. Daken's pheromones would cause a person to smell there favourite smell or something they just thought smelled absolutely delightful which he only did when he wanted to use them. Thankfully i had always been immune to pheromone control, I was never sure why but i always guessed it could be my magic or something. That's what Daken had loved about me, he couldn't control me and it made it more fun for him to get his hands on me. You see how our game of cat and mouse turned out, I end up married to him months later I am pregnant. All good things must come to an end I guess. But for now this little matter was to good to not tell someone. Daken had been manipulated by his own daughter, it was weird and cute at the same time.

"You know you shouldn't trust him with them," Came the familiar voice of our resident Atlantian king.

"That's my decision and with that being said, why should I trust you with Marina? Especially with your anger issues, I have seen what happens when your body gets dehydrated, you become furious and go on rampages," I retorted sternly as I looked him in the eyes.

"I am sorry, i have overstepped my boundaries, I just don't wish to see you hurt, I couldn't bare to see you hurt my love," Explained Namor as he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Namor we can talk about this later, please I just need some time to explain to Daken and I can't really hide that your Marina's father' pretty sure he noticed her ankle wings and I did mention to him that she was his step daughter, no go I'll see you later, I also need to talk to the rest of the x-men about the school," I explained.

"Ah so its time to talk about that school you have been building, didn't it get blown up by some teenager," Asked Namor.

"Yes, but thanks to SHIELD all those little devils are locked up in a SHIELD facility, to think children are capable of killing, most of them had murdered there own parents, but never mind that because i still have to talk to Emma about doing something about the hellfire club, i rather it not be run by evil children again," I sighed irritatedly.

"Don't worry love you will figure it out, now go, I'll'll make sure the twins are safe," Said Namor before he ushered me out of the room.

I sure knew how to pick them didn't I. At least I knew he wouldn't kill Daken but I wasn't sure about Daken killing Namor, but all it would take is for Lili to start crying which when she has a tantrum she screams like a banshee. Oh by the phoenix i needed to stay focused because somehow I needed to explain how I had a school being built so we could get off this god forsaken rock. Yes I hated Utopia, mostly due to the fact that I felt like I was still trying to hide. Also because since the x-men moved what is left of the mutant population here the children have hardly learned anything, but that was mostly due to the fact in the last two months Utopia has been attacked by Bastion which resulted in the death of my cousin. Why couldn't things be simple. Hopefully it wouldn't be to hard to explain about the new school I had built. They would see it my way, wouldn't they?

**And that is chapter three of the songs of the phoenix. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, if there is tell me and i will fix it, i usually check my grammar every so often on my chapters just to make sure I didn't screw up to badly. So as per usual I always accept constructive criticism as long as it it polite and not vulgar or rude. I thought you would all enjoy the whole Daken and Namor fighting over Bo because it was fun to write. So later days my little duckies and happy new years.**


	4. New School And New Friends

Well this had gone better than I thought and to think I was worried about them getting mad that I built a school behind there backs because I hated that we had to hide on Utopia. They weren't overly happy about it but Hank had made a comment about it being easier to get more school supplies if we were off Utopia. So far from what I have been told, every attempt of getting school supplies have been botched due to the purifiers. Apparently the purifiers were afraid of intelligent mutant children. It was because of those bastards that most of the students had issues with religion which had caused some fights among the kids. We had children of different countries, race, faith, etc and it when people like the purifiers started making mutants believe god or whatever god they believed in hated mutants it really made me angry. That's why I built this school and made sure that I had some of my allies I had gained over the years backing us up encase they decided to attack us. Also I know a couple of spells that prevented anyone that felt or wished ill will against anyone resident of said home or area the spell was cast on to be rejected from the area or prevented access. These children were my responsibility now and I reassured the other x-men that we would be safe, if I felt it was unsafe I wouldn't let my children live there. Now it was just to tell them who was in charge of the school which was probably going to anger certain individuals, which was basically Scott.

"So what did you call the new school," Questioned Ororo raising a curious brow.

"Well it was a name Logan was actually going to pick in the future before I decided to change things so certain people wouldn't be consumed with power and murder someone dear to us," I answered getting a bit off topic.

"We're not going to have this discussion again are we, really Bo I think we all get that Scott was going to do something absolutely horrid and that I was going to teach at a school run by teenagers who also ran the hellfire club," Explained Mystique sarcastically.

"Yes and you end up being near Creed who ends up being responsible for my husband dying and hands over my daughter to Romulus and there are things I have saw that I wish not to transpire, I can't bare to loose any more of my family," I Said standing near the window overlooking the ocean and beyond that I stare at the city that we hide from.

"You never told me that, you really did see the future were Lili is taken, what else did the Oracle friend of yours see," Asked Mystique softly.

"I saw the death of many of us and I saw a war and many x-men and mutants and non-mutants being killed and then I saw myself watching as my own daughter killing her brother as the bodies of her family lie at her feet," I replied emotionlessly not wanting to show how much that vision had actually terrified me.

"We won't allow that, I do prefer not to see Charles die either, now Isabeau you were going to tell us the name of the school," Interrupted Magneto, trying to keep the conversation calm.

"Thank you uncle Erik; like I was saying before I got off topic, the name of the school is the Jean Grey School Of Higher Learning; in honour of Jean, even the professor thinks it is a wonderful name," I explained as I walked in front of the leading members of the X-men.

"You have talked to the Professor, is he ok," Asked Ororo worriedly.

"The Professor is fine, he is currently helping his son David rid himself of his other personalities; he will be back eventually but for now I think we can all handle everything from here," I explained.

"So who's going to run the school, we always have a headmaster or headmistress," Said Emma who was sitting elegantly by Scott.

"Well since technically I used my money and money Logan had loaned me to built it and to buy the land from the city, he will be acting headmaster and there will not be any complaints," I answered watching as Logan's eye brow rose at the mention of the huge amount of money I had borrowed from him.

"Wait were did you get that much money Logan," Asked Scott curiously.

"Summers remember when I went up to Canada to settle some business with the Hudson's who are apparently related to me by my mother; well I talked to them and I found out they had been keeping the Howlett estate in good condition and I also found out my ol' man's father had left me a whole load of money, So I took it and they promised to keep the Howlett estate in good condition, they even moved in there after they got there kids back with the help of a certain someone," Explained Logan, giving me a look.

"What? I couldn't help it, just because they were heroes didn't mean they were unfit parents and besides they're family," I said.

"Ok well that is settled, when do we move into the school, its not going to be easy to get everyone to New York," Said Emma curiously.

"The next couple days, I had some teleportation devises installed into the school and what do you think I was having Hank install a couple days ago," I said with a bit of amusement in my voice.

"Well we better get the kids to pack then, and your sure that everything will be ok, what about the purifiers," Asked Hank who looked a bit worried.

"I have put spells up and Captain America and some of my allies have even put up some defenses up for our protection; everything will be fine, this school will be beneficial us all and I want the children to actually be taught that not all non mutants want to harm them so I have invited some non mutant children hand picked by myself to come and attend school with the other children, one of them being my younger cousin. Most of these children had and still are siblings of mutant children and it is rare for children like these to actually want to help with showing the world how we can co exist," I explained smiling and hoping this would work out in the end.

"I have to say your idea is very interesting, it would give us a chance to see how non mutant children have been affected by the loss of there siblings and to see how having mutant siblings may affect there lives," Said Hank; I knew Hank would agree with me.

"I have seen first hand what happens when a non mutant child is rejected from his mutant family members and I don't ever want there to be another Graydon Creed; no child should have to go through what he had to; I can never justify what he did because he was a monster but he was still my cousin and his hate for mutants was brought on by him being rejected by his mutant parents," I said trying not to think about the memories of watching my cousin be beat by his father as I cowered in fear.

"I forgot you were there all the times I left Graydon with Victor during the summer; it was one of the worst mistakes I ever made," Commented Mystique. She was right, it was because Graydon wasn't the only ones that would get beatings from Sabortooth for being a non mutant.

"I don't have a problem with it and it really won't hurt, these kids were hand picked by Bo and I trust her judgement," Said Logan as he leaned back in his chair.

"I can't see a reason why not, it would be a very beneficial experience," Agreed Ororo.

"Well I trust her as well; Scott, Emma what about you," Asked Hank Waiting for there Response.

"I Agree with Isabeau; it would be beneficial to us all," Responded Emma which was very surprising because Emma and I rarely agree one anything.

"So I have no say in this I see," Grumbled Scott who in turn received a dirty look from Emma.

"You have a say but we need to stop hiding and the whole point of the school and its creation was to help show people that mutants are humans like everyone else and the X-men was created so we could show that mutant powers can be used to help people all over; that is the x-men I grew up watching and I'm not going to stand by and let you wallow in your grief and loss of Jean which will end up being your undoing and in turn hurt the people around you; so for once in your life get the fuck over yourself," I hissed angrily which caught everyone by surprise probably for bringing up the whole Jean thing.

"Who gave you the right to come in here and don't ever talk to me about Jean, you'll never know how I feel," Yelled Scott.

"I have a right as a human being and a parent because none of you will do anything about it and I won't sit here and watch as everything I love is taken away from me; Scott you are part of my family and you were my hero but your to blinded by your loss of Jean who by the way pushed you and Emma together because she wanted you to be happy and because she knew she wasn't coming back and I have a right to talk about Jean, I am her guardian and you think it didn't hurt when the woman I saw as a aunt died, you think it didn't hurt anyone else, you think I haven't suffered enough by the fact that the man responsible for my parents death is out there telling his master about my children and plotting to take everything else away from me," I screeched back at Scott catching him off guard.

"I-I'm sorry, I never knew," Apologized Scott.

"Bo why didn't you ever tell me that Victor killed your parents," Asked Mystique.

"I only found out for sure a couple years ago, I had always had a feeling because dad and him got into a big fight once when Creed had smacked me once; dad threatened to hurt him and then two days later him and mom die in a car accident, I always knew but now I know for sure and its so hard not tracking him down and slaughtering him. Bad thing about being the phoenix guardian, I have a bit of phoenix force in me and when I let my anger take control the rage of the dark phoenix bubbles up to the surface," I explained as I tried to keep those angry memories of Creed buried away in my mind.

"So that's why you hate Creed so much," Came the familiar voice of my silver tongued husband.

"Daken this is a private matter, if you could please excuse yourself we can continue with the conversation," Asked Hank politely which made Daken glare at him; he wasn't one to take orders very well.

"The mini me's already told me about the school...well Lili did, I think the other Brat was trying to sneak up and kill me," Commented Daken which made me smile a bit at how amused he was by his son trying to plot his downfall.

"Well if we are done talking why don't we inform everyone so we can start packing and Isabeau can deal with our little guest," Said Emma politely before walking ahead of Scott to talk with Ororo as they departed.

My gaze landed on Daken as he leaned against the doorway with a smirk plastered across his face. He was always a smug person but when it came to me his attitude would change. Now though I couldn't be certain. Daken had always possessed a silver tongue that with the help of his pheromones could make anyone believe every single word he said. He watched me intently like a lion stalking its prey as I stood a good distance from him and stared back at him blankly. We never used to stare at each other like this, like we didn't trust each other, like we were enemies. I remember how we used to look at each other, when there was still love in those cold eyes.

"So your going to help my old man run a school, sounds kind of boring; never thought you would be the teaching type but you are into that whole mutant equality and mutant and non-mutant coexistence thing," Said Daken with a slight sneer on his face.

"I will always believe in that dream and mutants deserve to be treated equal, they deserve to be treated like human beings; I just want a world were my children can live in a world were they are excepted, but how could I ever think you could ever understand me," I said blankly before I turned to leave but was pulled back into a muscular chest.

"I did at one time but when the woman you practically hand your heart suddenly disappears only leaving a note saying she's sorry, you tend to loose faith in everything especially the delusional dream you and my father believe in," Growled Daken which sent a shiver down my spine. I used to love the husky tone he had when he growled and it would always make me weak at the knees.

"Daken, I'm sorry, I-I...I already told you why I left, you think I wanted to leave, I have never stopped loving you but I had to move on so I could protect my...our children," I cried as my legs gave out from under me but only for me to be caught by the strong arms of my husband.

"Shh its ok koi; my sweet koi, how can I stay mad at you," Whispered Daken as he wiped away the fallen tears.

"You make me sound like I'm some kind of precious possession," I said.

"Of course, your my koi; now why don't we go see what the brats are up to," Said Daken as he helped me up.

I let him pull me along towards the common area to see what our devious children were up to. Our, it sounded so weird. For years it had always been 'my' children when it came to the twins. Could I trust him? How could I be sure? Time would only tell and I had lots of it.

* * *

Well the move to the school was pretty easy, well kind of. I had to use my magic to move move certain things to the school, certain things I wasn't overly sure we needed at the school but I was trying to be open to what the others wanted. The children seemed to be happy and were adjusting well and everyone seemed to be more calm. There was only one tiny little problem and his name was Quintilian Quirinius "Quentin" Quire and so far he had manged to destroy Beast's lab and after I managed to get him calmed down we also discovered something very surprising. When the original school had been blown up by that evil brat Kade Kilgor before I had him and his little hellfire club arrested and put in one of the four supervillian prisons. Thankfully I still had some power after helping Shield on numerous occasions and I used that said power to put those little monsters away for the rest of there lives if I deemed fit. Children are no longer innocent nor children when they murder there own parents for power and money. Well after the brat had blown up the school I of course had it rebuilt. what I wasn't aware was the 'grandson' of the living island Krakao was placed underneath the school. Turns out he grew and now is part of the school grounds. Krakao wasn't very friendly at first but Quentin managed to calm him down which gave me a reason to trust the little anarchist. Also Scott and Logan seemed to like the idea of a school grounds that can fight back, which in truth was actually beneficial to us and also to Krakoa who seemed to like the idea that we excepted him. Lili had been fascinated by Krakoa and since we got here has made a point of going outside and she always brought a huge amount of food with her. Logan had laughed Lili had told him she was the one that took the turkeys from the freezer and gave it to Krakoa. I had become curious about Krakoa's source of sustenance after that. Hank and I had discovered that even though he gets his nutrients and food from the earth around him he still needed other sources of food. A machine was built to help with appetite and Ororo also suggested a compost area be placed near the garden because she usually made her own fertilizer and the nutrients from that could help keep Krakoa well fed. Ororo had also been worried about if her outside garden would be possibly be harmful to him, so I had Quentin and Rachel ask him if it was painful when the earth was dug up when gardening and when the children played. From what they both told me, Krakoa said it didn't hurt at all, it tickled him more than anything. I was glad we had managed to straighten everything out and now the children and teachers felt free for the first time since they had moved to Utopia. Speaking of Utopia, I made a point of moving it just a few miles away from the school in Westchester so we could keep our Atlantian allies safe and they could feel at home. Namor had liked the idea because they could be defenseless if Utopia was attacked and if the beam supporting the island broke New Atlantis would be destroyed. Moving a whole island and New Atlantis and its people had left me pretty drained for awhile but knowing the Atlantians are safe and Namor was near made me feel happy. In these short weeks at the new school everything seemed wonderful and today even more wonderful because today was the day my cousin and the rest of the non mutant students would be arriving.

Everyone seemed a bit excited and curious to see how my little 'project' was going to work out. when the bus arrived with the children I was so excited and I couldn't wait to show them around. Also I haven't seen my cousin Chelsea in ten years so I couldn't be more excited to finally see her again. As the bus and the children all emerged we ushered into the school. As I led the children to they're rooms something flew past me screaming. I looked over at Ororo and asked her if she could take over the tour as I ran in the direction of who flew past me. My search led me outside and I found Logan and Scott starring at the front gates with a very angry Quentin trying to get past the magical force field. There couls only be one reason that he was forced out of the school and I wasn't going to have it.

" Quintilian Quirinius Quire what in the hell were you doing, the spells only force people out when they are thinking about causing extreme harm or murderous intent to another occupant of the school; you weren't by any chance trying to hurt any of your new classmates were you?" I hissed angrily.

"Caught him setting up some kind of trap in one of the classrooms, thought you would like to know," Came the very familiar voice of my cousin.

"Chelsea your here...wait he was setting up a trap? oh by the phoenix, please tell me he didn't finish it," I said frantically.

"No, stopped him before he could, so this is the infamous Kid Omega," Said Chelsea who seemed intrigued by the little anarchist.

"Yes and he now has two months of detention, you will personally apologize to everyone for what you tried to pull, I thought you were better than that Quentin, especially after the remarkable progress you have been making," I said disappointed that my progress with him had failed.

"So what are you, you a magic user like your cousin," Questioned Quentin who was looking at Chelsea intensely.

"Nope, just a non-mutant trying to show the world that mutants and non-mutants can co-exist together, nice hair by the way, love the shade of pink," Answered Chelsea as she helped Quentin to his feet.

"Thanks, like your to, reminds me of cherry blossoms," Said Quentin sheepishly. Oh by the phoenix Quentin was blushing.

"Bo whats going on," Asked Logan who looked as confused at Scott.

"I think he likes your cousin. Should we be worried," Asked Scott.

"No, the worse she could do is beat him up...I think," I explained bluntly which received odd looks from Scott and Logan.

"Maybe we should go see how everyone else is doing, you said there was a specific student you wanted me to help with right, I think his name was Evan," Said Chelsea happily.

"Yes, now lets get back inside and Quentin unless you want to go to isolated detention and therapy, I would suggest learning to get along with your knew classmates, do you understand me, I see potential in you and you are a wonderful boy and gifted, and I know you are sorry for the damaged you caused back on Utopia, but you need to earn forgiveness, ok," I said giving him a smile and a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Yes Miss Bo, thank you," Said Quentin sincerely. The kid wasn't evil, he just needed some guidance and aimed to help with that.

"Good job darlin," Said Logan before he and Scott escorted us back into the school.

So after our little conversation, Quentin seemed to tone down his attitude especially since he was to focused on impressing Chelsea. The boy had it bad and its only been a couple hours. Chelsea by the way loved my kids; she like me didn't have a lot of family left and to find she had six second cousins made her happy. If I was lucky she could get Evan to open up to her. Evan Sabahnur, he wasn't very excepted when he first joined the school. I knew when Charlie had brought him here what he had done. I knew Charlie had felt bad about killing the child Apocalypse but to clone him and give him false memories of a life he never had, I didn't know what to think. Evan was a wonderful student and he was simply adorable but I was worried he would learn the truth of who he was and also I feared that this sweet boy would become like him predecessor. That's why I wanted Chelsea to help with him, he so far hadn't found any friends and he had no one to talk and look up to that was close to his age because the students had refused to be near him. I wanted to help him and teach him he can be his own person not what people think he will become or what clan Akkaba wants him to be. Clan Akkaba was another threat, especially after they had set there eyes on Jono and Blink who are decedents of Apocalypse. I had introduced the both of them to Evan as his distant cousins and he seemed happy about it. Jono had warmed up to him quick unlike Blink who found he looked to much like Apocalypse, who in her reality had destroyed everything she loved. Blink promised she would try but it would take her awhile which I couldn't blame her for. I had a lot of work to do but hopefully in the end everything would be ok.

* * *

Three weeks later:

"QUIRE," Snarled the very angry voice of my father-in-law, who at the moment was chasing Quentin down the hall.

"ENOUGH," I screamed in an inhuman almost birdlike screech which caused the both of them to stop dead in there tracks.

"Wow, that sounded kind of terrifying," Said one of the students I knew as Toby, who was one of the non-mutant students who came here to be closer to his brother and sister.

"Remarkable, she sounded just like the phoenix force when it screeches," Mumbled Hank as he came out of his classroom.

"Sacrebleu, what is going on out ere," Asked Jean-Paul as he existed his classroom with his students not far behind.

"By the gods what was that sounds," Came Ororo's astonished voice.

"Quentin, Logan what in the phoenix's name is going on," I growled angrily because of the unwanted attention my phoenix screech was getting me.

"The kid spray painted the whole gymnasium with graffiti," Growled Logan as he held Quentin by the back of his shirt.

"Quentin go to class now and we will talk about your punishment later," I said sternly as I watched Quentin sulk away to his class.

"Everyone back to class," Announced Logan as he walked me to my class.

This day was getting worse by the minute; I had been swamped with papers to grade which was making it hard for me to get to all my appointments. As well as being a teacher I am also one of the two acting guidance counselors, the other being Hank. The only good part of the day was when I found Daken once again asleep with the twins cuddled up to him. Damon must of gotten cold because that is the only time he cuddles anyone besides me or his siblings. I wanted to trust him so badly but it was so hard, especially when I know about all the things he has done, but on the other hand he has been coming by almost everyday to visit me and the kids and showing me he could be a good father. That also left the problem of Namor, which left me in the middle. I love Namor but I also still love Daken. Maybe for now I could just focus on the rest of my life until I am ready to deal with the matters of the heart. It was so cute though, Daken spread out on my bed with the twins using him as there personal pillow. I smiled to myself as I walked over to my bed and pulled the sheets over the three of them and kissed both Lili and Damon's foreheads before leaving them to there slumber and making my way to the living room with a blanket and pillow in hand. With any luck I would get some sleep so I had enough energy to go to class tomorrow. My magic is still pretty drained from moving Utopia and New Atlantis and if I don't get some sleep soon I might end up collapsing. Once I got to the living room I placed the pillow against one end of the couch before laying down and wrapping myself in my blanket before I started to drift off immediately into dream land.

"MOMMY,"

Of course, why did I actually think I would get some sleep.

"Mommy, Kubark is being mean to me," Yelled Shi'ara as she flew into the living room.

"What did he do now Shi'ara," I asked tiredly.

"I didn't do a thing," Yelled Kubark or better known as Kid Gladiator ran into the room.

"Warbird, what happened," I asked now irritated.

"Well Sir Kubark taunted the princess about how he would rule the Empire and that this school is weak," Responded Warbird who looked nervous at the moment.

"Kubark let me get this through your thick skull, you are not ever going to be ruler, Shi'ara is the crown princess and I know what you said to Evan and I contacted your father, now all the academies which you destroyed are being rebuilt and now will be excepting all students not matter they're strength, remember I have say what happens within the empire and I will change thing I don't like, kind of like how I had the flesh bazaar and body taxes removed; your father isn't happy with you or Warbird so now you both get to stay here until I let you go back and when you do everything will be different. They're will be no more class ranks in the Shi'ar and that means no more children sent to die for being inferior and if you don't like it tough and you will be nicer to people. Don't forget I can use my powers to take your away and make you the helpless and scared little boy you really are," I hissed angrily; his father told me he needed to learn the hard way so I was doing the hard way.

"You wouldn't really do that would you," Asked Kubark who looked a little terrified at the moment.

"Oh I would and don't tempt me, you may be my student but you are still a spoiled little boy who needs to learn humility and until I deem you fit to go back to Chandilar you will be staying here and you will not cause any trouble, understood" I said sternly watching as Kubark hung his head in defeat.

"Yes Lady Isabeau, I am sorry princess Shi'ara," Apologized Kubark.

"Ok, do you and Ava want to play now ," Asked Shi'ara which made me giggle as how easily she could change her mood. She really was a good kid, and she would make a good empress one day because of it.

"Princess its Ava'Dara," Said Warbird fearing punishment for being treated so equal to her princess.

"Ava is her nickname for you and you don't have to be afraid because there will be no punishments for having fun and don't worry when you get back to Chandilar it will be the same, a lot is changing and your a person to you aren't a slave anymore," I explained.

"Thank you Lady Isabeau, Sir Kubark the princess would like us to play, will you be joining," Asked Warbird.

"I guess, so if I start being nicer, do I get to go home faster," Asked Kubark happily.

"Maybe, but you may come to like it here, now you three go play and Kubark no destroying anything because I will give you isolated detention, and no picking people with no powers," I called after there retreating forms.

Well that was fun, got to love dealing with royal pains. Now maybe I could get a nap in before dinner because I felt like I have been through hell and back...twice. Not like the world will end If I take a nap for a bit. Whats the harm in just a nap, nothing could possibly go wrong, Right?

**And that is chapter four of the songs of the phoenix. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, if there is tell me and i will fix it, i usually check my grammar every so often on my chapters just to make sure I didn't screw up to badly. So as per usual I always accept constructive criticism as long as it it polite and not vulgar or rude. So later days my little duckies.**


	5. New Beginnings

I can't believe I am actually doing this. Logan still thinks I've lost my mind for letting Daken do this, I can't say I blame Logan but I thought it would be good for the kids and Daken. After three months of Daken visiting the school I decided it was time for him to take the kids for the weekend which meant taking them to the Hammer building. Daken had given me a weird look but Lili really wanted to see him and he only visited every so often. After awhile Daken agreed and it is really hard to say no to Lili especially when she cries she screeches like a banshee and Daken is a sucker for his crying daughter. I made sure the kids had enough clothes and other essentials packed for the weekend. Even though I had spent the last five years away from my children to train with the phoenix, I had a really hard time straying far from them which always made me worry. Somewhere deep down I knew they would be safe though, I trusted Daken even if he hasn't done a much to prove himself of that trust. But I trusted him nonetheless and the kids were now all packed and I managed to get Damon to go along with it for his sister. Those two were inseparable and Damon was always looking after Lili, he always said it was the big brothers duty to watch over his little sister. I was worried how he and his father would get along though; that's what had me worried the most, the kid had a bad habit of pranking his father just to irritate him. The boy is more like Daken then he will ever care to admit and Lili...well she is like an odd mix between both Daken and I. She is cute but devious, she even knows how to outwit her brother which scares him because he can usually outwit me which is a very hard thing to do for most people. Oh by the phoenix the more I think about this the more worried I get, this will be one of the first times since training for those five years that I will be separated from the twins for more than a couple hours. At least when they were at the monastery I knew they were safe, especially since Steven was there and so were a bunch of other magic users. But I had to let them go eventually, right?

Once Daken had arrived I started to feel nervous again but I had to let go eventually. Logan ushered the twins into the car and made sure there were all buckled in and waited with them as Daken and I talked for a moment.

"Everything they need is in there bags and here is a list of there allergies and they also both have back up copies just encase; Lili will insist on going out for sushi for dinner but Damon is allergic to all sea food, don't worry about the part that says sea weed because he is allergic but only if he ingests it, he can touch it just cant eat it, don't ask its weird, doctors cant even figure it out. Lili's has more minor allergies like cauliflower, which is another strange allergy; also don't ask about how they have allergies because that still alludes me and most other people, especially since usually when a mutants healing factors kick in all allergies cease to be, that's what your father told me because he used to have allergies as a child but that was over a hundred years ago; I'm rambling aren't I?" I asked as I handed him the list of the twins' allergies.

"Don't worry they'll be fine, you should be more worried about what they will do to my team mates and I promise not to let them have any allergy attacks or corrupt them anymore than they already are," Replied Daken before placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"If anything happens to them, phoenix help me because there is nowhere in this universe were I can't find you; I gave Damon an emergency cell phone just in case anything goes wrong and he knows not to use it unless there is an emergency and keep them away from Osborne as much as possible and no taking them on missions," I warned making sure to get my point across.

"I'll try my best and I won't let anything happen to them, I promise," Replied Daken before making his way to his car and waving to both his father and I as he started his car and went on his way.

"Don't worry Bo, I have a feeling this will be good for the three of them; now we have some classes to get ready for," Reassured Logan as we walked back to the school. I only hoped he was right.

* * *

**Daken's P.O.V**

For the first time in several months, the Dark Avengers (still can't believe we actually call ourselves that) actually had the night off. Mac Gargan had requested that we all hang out together and though I could think of better entertainments for a Friday evening, I couldn't turn down the opportunity to be the star of the show. The look on my teammates' faces as I walked hand-in-hand with two children definitely made it worth it. The room stills and all eyes are on me and the pint-sized mutants. Karla is the first to break the silence.

"Um Daken, whose kids are those and why did you bring them here?" I puts on an overly done smile, basking in the attention. I lets go of the children's hands, placing my hands atop their heads.

"Karla darling, they're *my* kids. They're here to visit their Daddy." The room falls in silence once again, accompanied by jaws dropping and eyes bugging.

"You're not my father," Replies Damon, breaking contact with me, crossing his arms over his chest as he pouts at the floor.

"He is too our Daddy!" Retorts Lili, wrapping her arms protectively around her father's leg.

"Awwww", Mac says as the symbiotes' long tongue slithers out "They're so cute, I could just eat them!" Mac continued on as he stepped towards my daughter a bit.

"Care to explain Daken," Asked Karla acting like I owe her an explanation.

"Not that its any of your business, but like I said they're my kids and I recently got back into contact with they're mother, my wife," I explained watching as Karla's facial expression goes from shocked as all hell to pure and utter rage. She really thinks she has any claim to me, its actually kind of cute how she thinks that I actually care for her.

"Your married? what woman would marry you," Snickered Lester; if only he knew what Bo looked like becuase then he wouldn't be talking shit.

"Unlike any woman that hangs around you, she's a very beautiful and powerful sorceress that will kill you if she finds out you touched either of our children; She's one of Doctor Strange's top students and also just so you know she's Mystique's niece so don't fuck with my kids Lester because not only do you have the threat of me killing you, there's lets see there is my wife Isabeau herself, Bo's has friends in the x-men, the avengers, Hammer agents who were once SHEILD agents know her and won't fuck with her, the old avenger, the Kree, the Shi'ar, I think I am forgetting some people; Lilipad which other friends of your moms is daddy forgetting," I asked in a sweet tone as I crouch down by my daughter.

"The Inhumans, even though her and king Blackbolt don't get along, but he still respects her because she made peace between them, the Shi'ar and the Kree; they're also a bit scared of mommy, mommy is can be scary when she's angry. she doesn't scare us but the bad guys are really afraid of her, did you know that she's friends with Mr. Hellstrom, he's half demon," Replied Lili with the biggest and I can't believe I am saying this but cutest smile I have ever seen on a kid.

"So your the guy that's pretending to be uncle Clint, got tired of getting your ass kicked by Daredevil," Taunted Damon which made me realize the he's definitely my kid especially with that attitude. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

"Ok kiddos lets get you into my room were you can put your stuff and watch tv, come on. Lili leave Mac alone because he will eat you," I called back to my curious daughter watching as she squeals and run over to me wide eyed.

This was going to be a fun day.

* * *

Ok I spoke to soon. Parenting is not easy and my son is an evil, manipulating, evil mastermind bent on my destruction; I would be proud if I didn't want to strangle him. But I promised Bo I wouldn't let anything happen and I will go through with that promise. Now I just need to get him safely back onto the floor and everything will be ok. How he got onto the chandelier I will never know.

"Damon get down from there!" I snarled looking up at my arrogant son. Damn he was to much like me.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Yelled Damon giving me that shit eating grin that I usually give people.

"Yes you do, I'm your-"

"No you're not!" Screams Damon defiantly. I lets out an angry huff and sets my jaw as I places a hand on my hip, and with the other hand, points to the floor.

"If you don't get down here I'll-"

"You'll what? You've already been absent my whole life. You can't do any more damage." An angry growl slips past my lips. I take a determined step forward; I'm going to get the boy down even if I have to drag him down… but a loud crash, followed by Lilli's scream interrupt my thoughts.

Damon drops to the floor immediately and than we both run to the sound of the commotion. How did I get roped into watching these kids, who honestly thought he was cut out for this shit?We came to a stop in the common room and I could already feel the beginning of a migraine beating behind my eyes. I stare in dumbfound horror as Mac, who is in full Venom form, tosses my ten year old daughter through the air with the symbiotic long slimey tongue.

"Mac! You can not ear her! We do not need the X-Men up our asses right now!" Karla tries uselessly to convince the alien symbiote to set Lili down. Lester is farther back, watching the scene with mild amusement. I snarl as I make my way to him so I could figure out how this all happened.

"What the hell's going on over here? How did this happen?" I snarl out my question waiting for the archer to answer.

"Dunno, princess, but your Dad's gonna have your head for this, ain't he?" Lester smirks at me, but I am not in the mood for games.

Suddenly Venom's loud screeching echoes throughout the room we currently occupy and Lilli lands on the floor with a soft thud as her claws are sheathed.

"It's not nice to eat people," she pouts, then whines "I'm covered in slobber!"

"You really suck at being a dad," Damon says behind me.

"I starting to like this kid," Lester replies.

I rubs at my temples to no avail. This was going to be a long afternoon. If my team mates didn't kill me the stress caused by my children's antics would.

* * *

I paced back and forth in my room, messaging my temples where a headache resides. Everything had been going well. Then Lilli had gotten a little too curious about Mac and his venom suit and Damon had been wearing on Lester's nerves (although I had found it amusing but I am sure my ex-wife-whatever-they-are-now wouldn't be happy if I returned our son to her looking like a pincushion.) Now I'm held up in my room with my kids, the only place on Earth I wished to be except I have two little teanie titans of terror running around being destructive band annoying. I've debated sneaking out, though I don't really trust the kids not to destroy my room and then break out and annoying my team mates to the point of insanity. I stop pacing for a moment to level a glare at Lilli who seems oblivious as she continues to bounce about on his bed. I keep glaring and she keeps jumping, neither of us giving in.

'She's so stubborn' I think to myself, 'she must get that from her mother.'

After a few more bounces Lilli gives up mid jump and collapses in to my giant bed. She over exaggerates a sigh before turning to look at me.

"I'm booored." She whines giving as she gives me a pout.

"Yeah, well I'm bored too." She stares at me with big eyes making me frowns trying not to give in. Oh god… she looks… cute. My second observation is how quiet it is. I give the room a quick once-over searching for my devious son but to no avail because he is no were in sight.

"Where is your brother?" Lilli sits up and also glances around the room before giving an innocent shrug. The two of us simply stare at each other, and for the first time since my childhood with Romulus, I feel fear's tight grip.

"Bo's going to kill me."

After searching every single bedroom on my floor I was relieved to find my son in one piece. The boy had somehow managed to sneak out of the room and found his way to Ares, of all people. The boy and the god had been talking. Of course when I came to take Damon back to the room, he had protested as much as possible, and Ares couldn't help but playfully tease me about his parenting skills. Once I got the twins back in the room, I had resumed my pacing and the kids are sitting on my now disheveled bed. I have no idea why I had agreed to this, this has been the most humiliated day of my entire life. I am not cut out for this; I have no fucking idea how a father is supposed to act. I have only ever known to take care of myself… not others.

'That's why Bo left…' I closes my eyes and let out a tired sigh before Damon's grumbling interrupts my brooding.

"I'm hungry," Complains Damon as he sits crossed legged on the bed while Lili resumes bouncing behind him.

"What do you expect me to do? I don't trust those basta… fools out there to be around you. And obviously I can't trust you to not get into some sort of trouble." Lilli begins to sniff as tears fall down her face.

"But I'm hungry!" For the second time that night, I panic. Crying is definitely not a good sign.

"No, no! Don't do that! Stop doing that! I'll figure something out." I say frantically trying to her from crying, because when she cries, she screams.

"Wha-what about p-pizza?" Lilli hiccups. I frown but regret it as Lilli starts to sniff again.

"Okay, fine. Just… don't cry." The little girl smiles and Damon can't help but roll his eyes. I pick up my phone, punching in the number of my favorite pizza place.

"What do you want on it?" I ask as my thumb hovers over the call button.

"Pineapples!" Lilli squeals happily.

"That stuff's gross," Damon and I say at the same time. We look at each other for a moment before looking off in other directions. Oh dear lord the kid is a mini version of me, just less homicidal and has more hair but it is styled in a fauxhawk.

"But I like pineapples and Nii-chan always gets yucky garlic on his," Whined the little feral as she stomped her foot angrily which I found oddly cute for some reason.

"Garlic is good for you and it keeps vampires away," Retorted Damon as I waited for someone to pick up.

"fine I'll order two pizza's now stop arguing, now go watch tv while daddy orders food," I said before pushing the call button and wait a couple seconds before someone answers and I order my usual garlic and meat pizza and Lili's dreadful Hawaiian pizza.

It only took about a half an hour before a female hammer agent arrived at my door but once she noticed the two children peaking there heads from behind me she gave me a cold look and shoved the pizza boxes into my arms. She's probably still pissed that I slept with her once and after wanted nothing to do with her. Probably would have bedded her a couple more times if she hadn't called me Wolverine when we woke up. Seriously its a big turn off when a woman calls you by your father's code name in bed, before, during and after sex. There is a difference between being called Wolverine out in the field, that's a mission but not a name for the bedroom. Well can't worry about that because I needed to feed these munchkins and hopefully get them to bed soon. But that probably wouldn't happen anytime soon especially since Lili just found my stash of candy I keep in my room because of Mac's huge sweet tooth. This is going to be a long night.

The pale light of the tv washes out the room and only tv itself and the soft snoring of my childen could be heard. I lay in my bed which is covered in pizza boxes, candy wrappers and assorted beverages as Lilli is curled up against my side, her little fist wrapped around a handful of my shirt, a few strands of stray hair fallen in front of her little face.

'Yeah,' I think to myself, 'she's cute.' There's a few inches of space between me and Damon, who has is arms crossed in front of him, however his head is rested against my chest. I continue to watch my children sleep peacefully before my own eyes start feeling heavy. I relaxed against the pillows and Lilli stirs a bit, snuggling closer. I can't help as a small smile graces my lips as I give up on trying to stay awake. 'Perhaps fatherhood won't be so terrible after all."

* * *

The next morning I begrudgingly help the kids pack there things up and after a half an hour of finally getting Lili into her shoes which she had hidden under one of the common room couches. Ares had looked amused as I searched the entire floor her damn shoes until he finally got up and lifted the couch up off the floor with one hand and scooped the little blue shoes into his other hand. He gave me a chuckle as he handed me them.

"Don't worry boy you will get used to raising young ones; children do this often when they don't want to leave, you should have seen half the things my daughter Harmonia did when she didn't want to go back to her mothers home," Chuckled the War god as he gave me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before leaving me to once again try to get my rambunctious children into my car and away from this damn place.

Once I got them down to the lobby Lili decided to say goodbye to every hammer agent she saw which made them all smile which was completely strange because i knew some of these people as complete assholes that usually hate children. That's when Sentry showed up and Lili had to hug him goodbye. what is with this family and hugs. Sentry patted her on the head and then went on his way. Damon scowled as he followed as I scooped Lili up and placed her on my shoulders which caused her to squeal happily which was better than her screaming like a banshee like she did when I told her we had to leave. He was going to be the problem; I needed to find a way to get him to like me, I am his father for fucks sake and he hates me, wow this must be how the old man feels. I shake those thoughts out of my head as I grabbed Damon's hand and pulled him along to the big double doors and then to my car. Once I get them strapped we are on our way back to the school; but of course they both complain about being hungry so I stop by a McDonalds and I don't think I have ever seen two children eat so many cheeseburgers. Must be a feral thing. Once we finally got to the Jean Grey school gates I was greeted by my father who was I knew was waiting for me, forgot Damon called earlier to announce our arrival. Once the gate opened I drove up to the main doors of the school were Bo was waiting.

**Isabeau's P.O.V**

"Aki your back, so how did it go?" I ask as he gets out of his car.

"It was ok, Lili got to curious around Venom and he tried to eat her but she sliced part of her tongue off, ordered pizza, found out Damon is more like me than I thought and Lili had a tantrum and hid her shoes when we went to leave," Replied Daken who looked a little tired.

"Lili seems attached to you and Damon is a lot more like you than you know; your not bad father, you just have a lot to learn," I said before I pull him into a gentle hug. I never realized how much I missed his arms wrapped around me.

"Wasn't to bad, except our son decided to hang from a chandelier, but it wasn't to bad; So I noticed they know some Japanese, you taught them," Asked Daken as I led into the living room.

"Actually they learned from one of the students at the monastery, my Japanese isn't really you good, remember when you tried to teach me," I reminded watching as he scowled a bit.

"Oh yeah, that was not a fun day; so hows teaching, what class do you teach anyway," Questioned Daken leaning back into the couch cushions.

"I teach a numbern of classes and I also substitute when needed and I also am one of the guidance councilors; I main class is about how to understand and control your powers, Rachel helps me with that class. Some of the students dubbed it powers class," I said as I watched Daken lift Lili up as she ran up to him.

"Daddy are you leaving already," Asked Lili as she gave her father her best puppy eyes.

"Sorry Lilipad but daddy has to get back to being a avenger," Said Daken as he gently placed his daughter back on the ground. it was almost scary how much effort he was putting into being a dad.

"I'll be seeing you then," I said as I fiddle with me hands a bit before I do something completely unexpected of me. I leans into him, my mouth meeting his. The kiss is careful, shy almost then it deepens and it feels like old times again. I feel his arms wrap around me as he deepens the kiss. It was like I was eighteen again. Daken breaks the kiss not long after and places a gentle kiss on my forehead before he turned to leave.

"Well that was unexpected, never seen him smile like that, I mean a real smile. Bo he must really love you if he actually is showing emotions like that, real love, no pheromones, nothing; I think maybe this is hope for him, for my family," Said Logan as he came up from behind me and watched his son get into his car and leave.

"You mean our family Logan, and I hope so to; now lets get these little ones up to there rooms so they can put there stuff away," I said before closing the big double doors and following after my children and there grandfather.

Maybe for once in my life, everything was going good. Maybe I would get a little bit of happiness for once, instead of me trying to make everyone around me happy. Maybe just maybe, this was a new beginning.

**Well that's chapter five everyone. Sorry that it took so long but I hope you enjoy. This chapter Daken is a bit out of character because since he has kids I needed to make him a bit more sensitive. He's not completely evil lol. Well as usual I'm s **orry if there is any spelling mistakes, if there is tell me and i will fix it, i usually check my grammar every so often on my chapters just to make sure I didn't screw up to badly. So as per usual I always accept constructive criticism as long as it it polite and not vulgar or rude. So later days my little duckies.****


End file.
